1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus operative to spray heated liquid dye onto rugs, carpeting and the like for dyeing the same and further operative to immediately extract excess dye sprayed onto a rug or carpet with the extracted excess dye being passed back to a dye solution tank for storage, filtering, reheating and subsequent high pressure spray application back onto the rug or carpet being dyed.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of spray dyeing machines heretofore have been provided for use in dyeing carpets and rugs. Examples of these previously known forms of spray dyeing machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,198,373, 3,562,844 and 4,239,490. However, these previously known forms of spray dyeing machines are not constructed in a manner whereby excess dye sprayed onto a rug or carpet is immediately vacuumed therefrom, reclaimed, filtered and reheated for subsequent spray discharge onto a rug or carpet being dyed.
The liquid dye reclaiming, filtering and reheating features of the instant invention greatly reduce the cost of dye for a given carpet dyeing operation and serve as a further cleaning operation to the carpet being dyed as well as enable a given carpet dyeing operation to be carried out in a shorter period of time.